


[Podfic] Every Line is Sacred (a song)

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: Filk, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic  ofEvery Line is Sacred (a song)by china_shopAuthor's summary:Meta filk riffing off the Monty Python song, Every Sperm Is Sacred.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Every Line is Sacred (a song)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Line is Sacred (a song)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/72517) by [china_shop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop). 



### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5fsvqkhsavnu5qc/Every%20Line%20is%20Sacred.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:42 | 1.82 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you china_shop for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> Recorded for Voice Teams 2020 for the record a Filk challenge.


End file.
